


A Fun Adventure

by Rui_The_Galax_Angel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: So I made some, basically just friends messing around and having fun, i really like lavenza but there's barely any content for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_The_Galax_Angel/pseuds/Rui_The_Galax_Angel
Summary: After noticing that Lavenza is bored, Ren invites her to come and explore the outside world with him.Yeah, I just really suck at descriptions, I'm really sorry.





	A Fun Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Lavenza is a good girl. All of the Phantom Thieves are good kids.  
> That's basically all this fic is.  
> I'm tired...

Ren sighed contentedly as he wandered down the Central Street. It had been about a week and a half since he had come back from prison, and it was the first time he'd been able to go out to relax. He appreciated how clingy his friends were acting, and he completely understood why, but he couldn't help but want to have a quiet outing by himself. He had even left Morgana with Sojiro and Futaba just so he could have some quiet time to think. He didn't really have any plans and he knew that he would probably end up calling his friends to hang out later, but he just wanted to stretch his legs and get some fresh air after being cooped up in Leblanc for a while.

It was just fun taking in everything in the area: The sights of people rushing wherever they need to be and people just hanging around, the sounds of the crowds just chattering away to each other, the smells of all the delicious food on sale, the feeling of the cold early Spring breeze. It was all just so refreshing. Ren loved it. A soft, cheerful smile made its way onto his face as he continued walking. As he walked past an all too familiar alleyway, he saw a glow of blue out of the corner of his eye. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned to get a closer look. There was the very familiar door to the Velvet Room that was still there for some unknown reason, and sat on top of it was a petite girl. She was dressed very smartly with a butterfly adorned headband pushing her hair out of her face. However, she was resting her elbows on her knees and holding her chin in her hands. She was staring down at the ground and pouting childishly as she restlessly swung her legs back and forth.

"Lavenza?" Ren called out to her as he cautiously approached. The small girl flinched at the sudden mention of her name and glanced down at her guest. "What're you doing? You okay?" The boy asked, noticing that he had the girl's attention.

"Oh! Hello there, Trickster. Did you need something from the Velvet Room?" She replied, gracefully leaping down from the door and landing in front of the teenager.

"No, I just noticed that you seemed a little down, you okay?" Ren gently enquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Lavenza responded vaguely, flicking through the pages of the compendium that she constantly clung to.

"You sure?" Ren persisted.

"Well... I suppose I am rather bored..." The small girl admitted.

"Bored?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that there's not much to do in the Velvet Room... The Master doesn't really talk to us much, and I don't particularly want to watch any more of my siblings' antics..." Lavenza expanded on her previous comment.

"Oh? You have siblings? What are they like?" Ren asked, surprised by that information. Lavenza sighed tiredly.

"My eldest sister is very graceful, however she also acts extremely condescending and enjoys teasing me. My other sister is odd, to say the least. She is extremely excitable and is always up to some sort of antics. Not to mention, she always brags about the amount of times her guest took her to the outside world. And my brother... He's a coward. While he may have a very sweet nature and he always means well, he's also very cowardly and naive, so he's always being dragged into my sister's shenanigans..." She described with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Huh... They sound... interesting?" Ren awkwardly replied, unsure how to process those descriptions. It seemed everyone from the Velvet Room was rather... unique. He just chuckled quietly at the girl's scowl before thinking of something.

"Hang on, you mentioned that your sister brags about going to the outside world. Haven't you ever been to the outside world? Y'know, other than where the Velvet Room doors are?" He mentioned curiously.

"Well... No. I've spent the majority of my life in the Velvet Room... But, I know plenty about the outside world!" Lavenza admitted before quickly backtracking.

"Oh, really? Then, do you know what this is?" Ren asked with a smirk as he pulled out his travel card and displayed it to her.

"O-Of course I do!" Lavenza snapped indignantly.

"Then what is it?" Ren persisted, his smirk growing wider.

"It... I-It's... Ah! Of course! It's a bookmark! The shiny, reflective surface makes it much easier to find where you left off last time!" She stuttered out with a confident facade, avoiding eye contact with her guest.

"Nope."

Lavenza blushed a bright red and pouted bashfully.

"Then, what is it?" She asked, desperate to know.

"It's my travel card, it lets me get onto trains and travel around Tokyo." Ren explained as he carefully slid the card back into his wallet.

"O-Oh... I see." The tiny girl awkwardly muttered.

"Do you want me to teach you about the outside world?" Ren asked her with a soft chuckle.

"Hm?" Lavenza hummed in surprise.

"Do you want me to show you around out here?" Ren rephrased his question.

"But... I..." Lavenza mumbled nervously as she glanced down at the book in her arms with a conflicted expression.

"Why don't you leave that in the Velvet Room? That way there's no risk of losing it." The raven haired boy suggested. Lavenza's eyes widened at those words.

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that?" She exclaimed as she quickly ran through the door. Ren shook his head and giggled quietly to himself. Lavenza reappeared from the door seconds later with an excited sparkle in her eyes.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Ren asked her, pulling his bag back onto his shoulder.

"I don't know... I don't really know anything about your world..." Lavenza mumbled sadly.

"Okay, well, why don't we just walk around and then check out whatever interests you?" The glasses-wearing boy suggested, fiddling with a tuft of his hair.

"Okay!" Lavenza enthusiastically agreed. Ren smiled and turned around to walk back down Central Street, glancing behind him to make sure Lavenza was keeping up. Lavenza's steps were small and quick to keep up with Ren's slow, large steps. As they continued walking, Lavenza suddenly perked up, sniffing the air.

"You smell something nice?" Ren asked.

"It smells rather sweet." The tiny girl commented. The teen looked around to find where the smell could be coming from. It was then that he noticed the crépe shop.

"I think the smell's probably coming from there." He informed her, pointing the shop out to her. Lavenza sniffed the air once more.

"It would seem so." She replied thoughtfully.

"C'mon then, let's get in line." Ren encouraged her, gently tugging on Lavenza's hand and pulling her towards the shop. After standing in line and spotting the food on display, Lavenza spoke up again,

"What are these?"

"They're called crépes. They're basically a special type of batter that you roll up and fill with sweet fillings like cream and strawberries." Ren explained. It honestly made him feel like some kind of teacher. After waiting for a couple of minutes, it was finally their turn to be served.

"Welcome! What would you like?" The server cheerfully greeted them.

"Hi, could we get one medium sized crépe, please?" Ren politely replied as he pulled out his wallet.

"Only one?" Lavenza asked, tilting her head in confusion. As Ren was about to respond, another voice interrupted him.

"Ren? What're you doing here?" They asked. The pair turned around to find Ann and Shiho stood there, staring at them. "I thought you hated crépes?" Ann remarked as Shiho shyly waved at the boy in glasses.

"Lavenza wanted to try one." He explained, stepping to the side to display his Velvet Room attendant to the girls.

"Oh! Hi, Lavenza! What kind of crépe are you getting?" Ann cheered with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm not sure... I've never had one before..." Lavenza admitted as she scanned her eyes across the displays.

"Well, Ann's a regular here, I'm sure she'd be able to give you some recommendations." Shiho spoke up, smirking at the pigtailed girl.

"Ooh! You bet I would! I'd definitely recommend the double cream! It goes really well with the strawberries! Ooh! Ooh! And the chocolate sauce! Might as well add some sprinkles too!" Ann suggested, growing more and more excited as she continued. Ren and Shiho just smiled at each other knowingly.

"Alright then, could I have all of those, please?" Lavenza asked the server politely.

"Of course, sweetie!" The woman replied pleasantly, clearly smitten by the adorable girl. As she carefully prepared the crépes, Ren casually conversed with the other two teenagers while Lavenza watched with wide eyes.

"Thank you for waiting! That'll be 700 yen!" The server announced as she handed the crépe over to Ren, who carefully pulled out the required coins.

"Thank you very much." He politely responded before handing the treat to Lavenza.

"Well?! Whaddya think?!" Ann asked expectantly.

"She hasn't even taken a bite yet..." Shiho muttered, nudging the blonde. Lavenza stared at the colourful desert in her hands with awe before slowly leaning forward and taking a large bite. Her eyes widened and sparkled delightedly.

"Ish dewishosh!" She exclaimed, her mouth still full. Ren couldn't help but giggle at the sight, especially since she had managed to get some cream on her nose.

"Isn't it?!" Ann yelled eagerly.

"I'm glad you like it." Ren added, softly pushing Lavenza to the side so she wasn't blocking the queue. Ann crouched down to Lavenza's level and carefully wiped the cream off her nose with a cheerful giggle. The silver haired girl continued happily munching as the group wandered down the street.

"So, Lavenza-chan, is there anything else you wanna do?" Shiho asked sweetly, leaning down and smiling at the tiny girl. Lavenza scanned her eyes around the area as she swallowed her mouthful.

"I don't really know..." She muttered as she took another huge bite.

"Then, how about we just continue walking around for a while, see if we can find anything else that's interesting?" Ren suggested softly. Lavenza nodded happily as the group made their way through the crowds, searching for something interesting to do.

 

"What's that?" Lavenza asked, pointing to the side. The three teenagers quickly turned their attention to what had intrigued Lavenza.

"Oh, that's a playground." Ren informed her.

"Playground?"

"Yeah, it's basically a little area where little kids can play on all of that equipment in there." Ann explained. Lavenza hummed thoughtfully as she took her final bite of the crépe.

"You wanna try?" Shiho asked, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"U-Um..." Lavenza bashfully stuttered, a blush staining her cheek a light pink. Ren couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight.

"C'mon, let's go." He instructed as he gently pushed Lavenza's shoulder, encouraging her to investigate the playground. The two girls giggled as Lavenza tried to decide what caught her attention the most.

"What're those?" Lavenza eventually spoke up, directing everyone else's attention to what interested her.

"That's a swing. You sit on it and kick your legs to make yourself swing back and forth." Ann explained.

"Hmmm..." Lavenza hummed as she cautiously tiptoed towards the swingset before perching herself onto one of them. She grabbed hold of the chains with her petite gloved hands and extended her legs before bending them again and leaning forward. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing happened. She tried yet again multiple times. Nothing happened. Lavenza pouted in disappointment as she huffed.

"She's so cute, oh my god, I love her!" Shiho whispered into Ann's ear with a delighted giggle. Ann giggled back, an excited smile on her face.

"Do you want me to push you?" Ren offered, trying his best to hide his chuckling.

"Yes please..." Lavenza mumbled with a childish pout. Ren couldn't hide his chuckle after that adorable display as he placed his bag down next to the swingset and positioned himself behind the swing. He slowly and carefully pulled the swing up towards him then gave it a gentle shove, sending Lavenza sailing forward, her hair flowing gracefully behind her. Ren continued carefully pushing the swing as Ann and Shiho squealed at the cuteness in front of them.

"Do you wanna go higher?" Ren asked as he shoved the swing forward again.

"Yeah!" Lavenza excited replied, her eyes sparkling. Ren laughed in amusement as he gave the swing a more forceful push, sending Lavenza flying higher. The golden eyed girl giggled excitedly as the wind swept through her hair. Ann smiled in delight as she took photos of the duo by the swingset while Shiho took a seat on the closeby spring horse.

"Ren? Ann? The hell're you guys doin' here?" A voice called out to them. Ren glanced over as he gave the swing another push. Two figures were stood at the edge of the playground. A punkish boy with blond hair that was wearing black yoga pants, a thick purple hoodie and white trainers and carrying a water bottle in his hand and a towel around his neck. He was accompanied by a boy whose hair was usually neatly swept to the side, but was now slightly wet and sticking up all over the place. He was wearing a deep blue school issued tracksuit while carrying a bag on his bag... He was also gasping for air and sweating bullets…

"Ryuji? Yusuke...? Are you... doing okay...?" Ren greeted them awkwardly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Why do you ask?" Ryuji answered cheerfully as he leapt over the fence.

"Nah, I meant... Yusuke..." Ren replied, pointing at the seemingly exhausted artist.

"Ryuji... Invited me to work out with him... And he decided to jog through the whole of Shibuya... We're not even halfway done yet..." Yusuke groaned as pushed the gate open and took a seat on the roundabout.

"Dude's barely got any stamina..." Ryuji muttered as wiped his face with the towel. As he wandered over the group, he froze and gasped excitedly.

"Holy shit, Shiho?! It's been ages! How you doing?!" He cheered as he jogged over to the black haired girl and gave her a hug. Shiho giggled as she hugged the blond haired boy back.

"I'm doing good! Just still having a few leg problems." She informed him with a smile.

"Been there." Ryuji replied nonchalantly as they pulled away.

"So, this is Suzui-san?" Yusuke remarked, slowly but surely getting his breath back.

"You know who I am?" Shiho asked in surprise.

"Yes, Ann quite often informs us about what a wonderful girl you are." Yusuke bluntly informed her, completely oblivious to Ann's blushing and stuttering.

"Oh! That's nice to hear, um..."

"Yusuke Kitagawa" The blue haired boy introduced himself, extending his hand to the ponytail wearing girl.

"Shiho Suzui" She responded as she politely shook his hand.

"It's pleasure to meet you."

"Same here!"

"Anywayyyyyys, what're you guys doing here?" Ryuji spoke up, leaning on the climbing frame.

"Lavenza wanted to learn more about the outside world, so we took her to buy crépes and then she wanted to try the swings." Ann explained, pointing over at Ren and Lavenza, who was currently giggled estactically.

"Oh damn, hi Lavenza! You havin' fun?" Ryuji greeted her with a big grin.

"Yeah!" Lavenza cheered as she flew much higher. As she continued giggling, Yusuke coughed tiredly.

"You need a drink? I've got some mineral water, if you need it." Ann offered as she began rummaging around in her bag.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Yusuke responded, taking the bottle from Ann and taking a large swig. He continued drinking until the bottle was completely empty.

"Damn, you really needed that, huh?" Shiho commented in surprise.

"Yes. Yes, I did. Thank you very much, Ann." Yusuke sighed in relief.

"No problem!" Ann replied, trying her best not to laugh.

"Sooo, you guys got any ideas on what you wanna do next? We could tag along!" Ryuji asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I'd much rather just go home now..." Yusuke muttered.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't be such a party pooper! Let's have some fun, man!" Ryuji teased him as he began spinning the roundabout.

"Ryuji! Please don't! Please just stop!" Yusuke protested. However, Ryuji didn't listen, he just kept spinning the roundabout faster and faster. Shiho awkwardly laughed at the scene in front of her, while Ann began recording it with her phone.

"Hey, uh Ryuji? Remember what happens to Yusuke when we go to Mementos?" Ren clumsily asked, carefully grabbing onto the swing and lowering it down to a halt.

"He feels sick?" Ryuji responded, not entirely sure what Ren was getting at.

"And when does this usually happen?"

"When we're in the van?"

"Which means he has...?"

"...Motion sickness?"

Ren raised his eyebrows expectantly at Ryuji's answer. Ryuji frowned in confusion until it suddenly hit him and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit! My bad, Yusuke!" He yelped as he hurried to stop the roundabout. After a few seconds, the roundabout ground to a halt. Yusuke shakily crawled off of it and curled up onto the pavement.

"Sorry, dude... You doing okay?" Ryuji awkwardly apologised.

"I am never working out with you ever again..." Yusuke grumbled weakly. The rest of the group just awkwardly waited for Yusuke to feel better.

 

After waiting a while, Yusuke finally recovered enough to walk around again. Whether or not Yusuke forgave Ryuji was a different story. They made a quick stop at a public bathroom for Yusuke to change back into his casual clothes before wandering back down Central Street towards the station, searching for anything to do. As the group continued walking and chatting, a person exited the diner and promptly crashed into Ren and almost dropped their laptop.

"Sorry about that, are you hurt?" Ren apologised.

"No, no, it's fine! It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going- Wait, Amamiya?" They hurriedly apologised. Upon hearing his name, Ren quickly lifted his head to properly look at the person.

"Mishima? What're you doing here?" He asked, surprised by his friend's sudden appearance. The admin of the Phan-Site chuckled awkwardly and ruffled his short blue hair.

"I was writing my documentary script in the diner, but it was really loud, so I couldn't focus..." He explained as he tucked his laptop back into its bag, making absolutely sure he wouldn't drop it again.

"Oh cool, how's it going?" Ren commented with a smile.

"It's going pretty well, I'm still not even halfway done yet, but I'm getting there... By the way, what're you guys doing here? Wait, Suzui?!" Mishima replied before being distracted by his former teammate.

"Hey, Mishima! How are you?" Shiho greeted him with a smile and a hug. Mishima happily hugged her back.

"I'm great, you look a lot better now!"

"Same to you!"

The group smiled knowingly as they watched the ex-volleyball players catch up.

"To answer your question, Lavenza doesn't really know much about the outside world so we're taking her to check out stuff that interests her." Ren informed the short blue haired boy.

"Lavenza?" Mishima repeated, unsure who Ren was talking about. Ren just stood to the side and gestured to the small girl stood next to him.

"Oh, hello!" Mishima greeted her with a shy wave.

"Hello." Lavenza politely replied with a slight bow.

"Is she your little sister?" Mishima asked Ren under his breath.

"What? No? I'm an only child." Ren answered, surprised that Mishima would think that.

"Besides, they don't look anything alike..." Ann chimed in.

"Doesn't mean anything. I've seen sets of twins that look completely different from each other, despite sharing similar genetics." Mishima refuted.

"How the hell d'ya know that?" Ryuji piped up.

"Oh, y'know... sleep deprived 4AM hyperfixation... You know how it is..." Mishima mumbled, tapping his foot against the pavement. Everyone just nodded their heads understandingly. Ren knew that all too well, even though Morgana continuously tried to prevent it.

"Yeah... Anyway, Lavenza, this is Yuuki Mishima. He's a friend of mine from school and the admin of the Phan-Site." Ren informed the small Velvet Room attendant.

"I see... Your Moon Arcana..." Lavenza remarked thoughtfully.

"...What?" Mishima asked, tilting his head in confusion. Everyone muttered to each other, unsure what Lavenza meant by that, only to be interrupted by a sudden, loud growling sound. They all glanced around in bewilderment.

"My apologies... I haven't eaten anything since this morning..." Yusuke spoke up, rubbing his stomach awkwardly.

"Oh my god..." Ren murmured quietly to himself in disbelief. Ryuji stared at Yusuke before grinning and turning his attention to Ren.

"Y'know... I could really go for some curry right now..." He hinted cheekily.

"Yeah... I think I'm in the mood for some coffee..." Ann added with a smirk.

"Fiiine... Guess we're going to Leblanc now." Ren huffed, rolling his eyes with an exasperated grin.

"Leblanc? Isn't that the cafe you live in?" Mishima enquired curiously.

"Yeah."

"You live in a cafe?!" Shiho gasped, shocked by this sudden revelation.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I come with you guys? I've never had a chance to visit your home..." Mishima continued.

"Sure, feel free to. C'mon, let's get going." Ren responded with a soft smile as he carefully grabbed Lavenza's hand and began making his way towards the train station. Everyone else happily followed.

 

"I'm back." Ren called out as he entered the cafe and held the door open for everyone else.

"Oh! Hello, Ren-kun!" A gentle voice replied. Ren glanced over to the source of the voice, and discovered a lot more people than he expected.

Sojiro stood in his usual place behind the counter, having a quick smoke.

Futaba and Morgana were sat in front of the counter, happily munching on a large plate of curry and playing on Futaba's PSP.

And Haru, Makoto, Hifumi, and Sae were sat in one of the booths, drinking coffee and casually chatting.

"Wow." Ren subconsciously remarked, surprised by the sheer amount of people.

"Oh dang, the whole gang's here now!" Futaba commented, lifting her gaze up from her console.

"You're back early." Sojiro stated, waving nonchalantly at the large group piling in through the door. As everyone took a seat, Ren carefully shut the door and gestured for Lavenza to take a seat at the counter.

"What're all of you doing here?" Ren asked as he carefully pushed Lavenza's chair in and took a seat next to her.

"Mako-chan and I just felt like having some coffee and we happened to bump into Hifu-chan on our way here." Haru explained with her usual sweet smile.

"Hifumi mentioned that she'd never been here before, so we decided to bring her with us." Makoto added.

"The coffee here is delicious!" Hifumi announced with a contented smile. Sojiro smirked to himself as he heard that praise.

"What about you?" Ann asked Sae, directing everyone else's attention to the elder Niijima sister.

"I've successfully been able to change my career from prosecutor to defense lawyer, so I thought I'd celebrate with a nice cup of coffee." She informed them with a proud smile. The entire group cheered at her news.

"That's great to hear!" Ryuji yelled excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Shiho added, despite not knowing the silver haired woman. As everyone else congratulated her, a loud growl sounded out. Everyone stared at Yusuke.

"Large plate of curry?" Sojiro asked sarcastically as he picked up a plate and stepped towards the pot.

"Yes, please..." Yusuke bashfully responded, pulling out his wallet.

"I'll have some too!" Ryuji cheered, raising his hand.

"And a soda?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Boss!"

"Could I have a coffee please?" Ann asked delightedly. "What do you want, Shiho?"

The black haired girl froze and stuttered awkwardly. "I-I don't really know..." The middle aged barista chuckled as he placed two large plates of curry in front of Ryuji and Yusuke.

"What kinda taste do you like?" He asked her, crossing his arms.

"I really like sweet stuff." Shiho answered.

"Comin' right up." Sojiro replied with a smirk as he grabbed a jar of coffee beans and began brewing them.

"Damn, that smells really good..." Mishima muttered, staring wistfully at Ryuji and Yusuke's curry.

"You want some?" Ren asked him with a knowing smile.

"Wha-? W-Well, I mean... If that's okay with you?" Mishima awkwardly mumbled in response.

"Okay then, you want some coffee as well?" Ren continued as he stood up and made his way behind the counter, putting on the signature apron.

"Sure, I mean, I should have enough money..." Mishima answered him as he counted all of the change in his wallet before nodding to himself.

"Do you want any Lavenza?" Ren asked the silver haired girl girl as he picked up a plate, worrying that she was feeling left out.

"Oh, yes please." She replied politely, kicking her legs slightly.

"Lavenza's here?!" Morgana yelped excitedly as he sprung off of his seat and onto Lavenza's lap.

"Hello, Morgana!" She greeted him with a sweet smile and began stroking his silky fur, causing him to purr contentedly.

"Lavenza?" Sojiro repeated as he began pouring coffee in cups.

"A friend of mine." Ren informed him, pointing over to the tiny girl.

"Hello there, little lady." Sojiro greeted her gently, placing the cups of coffee in front of Ann and Shiho. "Try this." He instructed the ponytail wearing girl.

"Okay... Thank you for the coffee..." Shiho mumbled, cautiously picking up her cup and blowing on it before taking a sip. Her eyes instantly widened.

"It's delicious! It's sweet and kinda fruity!" Thank you so much!" She cheered with a delighted smile on her. Sojiro just smirked and pushed up his glasses as Ren carefully shuffled past with two big plates of curry, placing one in front of Lavenza and the other in front of Mishima.

"Go ahead and dig in." He encouraged them as he headed back behind the counter to make their coffee.

"Thanks, Amamiya." Mishima thanked him as he picked up his spoon and took his first bite.

"Thank you very much." Lavenza politely thanked the trickster as she copied the admin's actions and took a big bite.

"It good?" Ren asked.

Mishima just nodded, his eyes sparkling in delight.

"Yesh!" Lavenza exclaimed with a huge grin and grains of rice stuck to the corner of her mouth. Ren just tried to hide the proud smile that spread across his face as he poured the coffee in the cups and carried them over to the duo before taking his seat once again and joining in with all of the smaller conversations.

 

Everyone spent the next couple of hours happily chatting and messing around.

Haru and Ann brushed Lavenza's hair and put it into many different hairstyles: Ponytail, bun, plait, pigtails. Lavenza loved it, that much was evident from the huge beaming smile plastered on her face.

Mishima, Shiho and Ryuji properly caught up with each other. They mostly asked each other what they were doing now after quitting their respective clubs and traded tips on how to deal with pains from old injuries.

Ren spent his time making a fuss of Morgana so the cat wouldn't feel left out, laughing at the childish protests and pleas for attention leaving his fluffy mouth.

Hifumi and Makoto played a few games of shogi, trading potential strategies and recommending books to each other.

Sojiro and Sae spent their time quietly chatting to each other, finding all of the teenagers' antics quite hilarious yet sweet.

And Futaba spent a large amount of time teaching Lavenza all about Phoenix Ranger Featherman. She told the small girl all about every ranger, their powers, their signature birds, the story arcs of each season and demonstrated every single catchphrase and pose. Lavenza adored each and every second of the lecture.

 

After noticing how dark it had gotten outside, Ren decided that it was probably time for him to take Lavenza back to the Velvet Room.

'Igor's probably getting worried...' He thought to himself.

"I'll take Lavenza back, she doesn't really know her way around the city after all." Ren announced as he slipped his bag back onto his shoulder and pulled the door open.

"Everyone, thank you so much for helping have such a wonderful time!" Lavenza announced with an extremely polite bow and elated smile. Her hair was currently in twin plaits, tied with two blue ribbons that Ann and Shiho gave her.

"Hey! Hey! Lavenza! The wings of justice..." Futaba quickly called out as Lavenza exited the cafe, striking a dramatic pose.

"...Always take flight!" Lavenza excited chanted back, mirroring Futaba's pose. Ren snorted, hiding his laughter behind his hand.

"W-Well, I'll see you guys later." Ren said in between giggles.

"Goodbye!" Lavenza called out to the rest of the group, waving her hand. Everyone yelled out quick 'goodbye's as the door clicked shut behind the duo.

 

"Welp, we're back." Ren nonchalantly announced as the two entered the alleyway that contained the door to the Velvet Room. Lavenza happily skipped forward in front of Ren.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked her with a soft grin.

"Yes! If I'm being completely honest, I think this has been the most enjoyable day of my life!" Lavenza replied cheerfully, swishing her plaits happily.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ren chuckled gently. Lavenza walked over to the door before turning on her heel and facing Ren once again.

"Thank you very much for letting me have such a fun experience today. It really means a lot. Thank you so much, Trickster." Lavenza thanked him sincerely with a grateful smile and a polite bow.

"No problem. I'm just happy that you enjoyed yourself." Ren responded, scratching the back of his neck bashfully. Lavenza just giggled delightedly, waved and entered the door, quickly disappearing from Ren's sight. Ren delicately waved at Lavenza until she had entered the Velvet Room before slipping his hand back into his hoodie pocket and began his walk back to the train station and Leblanc. As he walked, he closed his eyes and chuckled quietly to himself,

"And here I thought this was gonna be a quiet day to myself."


End file.
